Comenzando desde cero
by Estrella de la Luz
Summary: Uno no elige de quien enamorase, mas si se trata del mismo genero, cosa que a la mayoría aun estando en el siglo XXI, aun le sigue desagradando. Alexy,con todo el valor del mundo se declaro a su mejor amigo, pero este no le corresponde. La llegada de nuevos alumnos aran a Alexy querer comenzar desde cero, para buscar un nuevo amor. ¿Lo lograra? ¿O seguirá atado a un amor rumbo?


**Capitulo uno; Lagrima cristalina.**

─¡Me gustas! ─le grite de una mis sentimientos, ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas y dejar en claro que yo no lo veo como a un simple amigo.

Sí, me avía enamorado de mi mejor amigo, el cual es un hombre. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Nadie tiene el control absoluto sobre el corazón, y yo no era la excepción.

─Alexy, yo… ─impacienté, espere su respuesta. Se podía notar los nervios y la confusión en todo su esplendor, a la vez que rebuscaba las palabras exactas ante mi confección, o eso eh de querer creer ante el incomodo silencio que nos envolvió a los dos─ Lo lamento. ─ murmuro─ pero a mí no me atraen los hombres.

Una sensación de frialdad recorrió toda mi espina dorsal ante aquella respuesta. Hasta juraría que sentí que alguien me arrojará un balde de agua fría, solo para caer en cuenta, ante la cruda realidad que estoy viviendo.

─Alexy, para mí no eres más que un simple amigo y eso nunca cambiara.

─Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Ken. ─mentí, lo apreciaba mas allá de la simple palabra amistad, pero quería seguir a su lado, aun como su amigo y si eso implicaba tragarme mis propias palabras y sentimientos.

─Alexy…

─Mira lo tarde que se izo. Quede en irme a casa con, Armin. Sera mejor que me valla. ─ desvié la mirada como pude, sabía que si llegara a cruzar miradas me derrumbaría en ese mismo lugar─ ¡Nos vemos mañana, Ken!

─¡Espera, Alexy!

A pesar de escuchar sus gritos, no fui capaz de detenerme. Simplemente salí corriendo de ese lugar y huir lo más posible de él. Sin mirar asía atrás, me fui apartando cada vez más de la persona que alguna vez eh de amar.

Ya estando lo suficientemente lejos del instituto me calme, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras miles de emociones se iban acomunándose. Quiero llorar y gritar.

Sabía perfectamente que mis sentimientos no serian correspondidos, pero aun así tenia la mínima esperanza de tener mi; Historia de amor, junto a Kentin.

A lo mejor, puede que el destino me quiera señalar que a lo mejor, Kentin no es la persona destinado para mí, que quizás, solo quizás, allá afuera se encuentre mi príncipe azul.

Con esa nueva expectativa me seque los ojos, los cuales ya los tenia lloros. Estaba decidido, era tiempo de cambiar de dirección y buscar a mi nuevo amor. ¡Comenzando desde cero!

El atardecer ya se avía aproximado, tiñendo de uno naranja brillante el cielo. Sabía que a llegaba tarde a casa y que Armin estaría furioso conmigo por a verme ido sin él a casa.

Una vez que llegue al recibidor, me dirigí al cuarto de mi gemelo. Antes de proseguir, decidí tocar, no quería arriesgarme a meter el dedo en la yaga.

Toque tres veces la puerta esperando respuesta de mi gemelo. Hasta que escuche un "pasa" de su parte.

─Armin, perdón por…

─¿Por qué llorabas? — aquella pegunta, me interrumpió mi disculpas por dejarlo solo. Pero no me esperaba que él se diera cuenta el hecho que estaba llorando.

─¿De qué hablas? Yo no estuve… —mis mentiras no servía de nada, mas estando bajo esa mirada suya de "A mí no me puedes mentir o engañar" Suspire hondo, mire su cama y me senté a la orilla de esta, agache mi cabeza, sintiendo aun su mirada sobre mí. Simplemente, opte por decirle la verdad. — Me declare a Kentin.

Lo dije sin rodeo alguno.

─¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo tomo? — pregunto, en sus palabras se podía notar lo preocupado que estaba por mí.

─Nada bien, diría yo. —le respondí, ¿Qué podía decirle? "Por qué crees que estuve llorando, obviamente me rechazo por ser un chico, es mas creo que le dio asco mi declaración"

─¿Por eso te fuiste sin mí?

─Perdón, pero tenía que salir del instituto lo más rápido posible. — le dije al borde de las lagrimas— ¿Por qué tuve que nacer hombre? ¿Por qué no fui una mujer? ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso hice algo malo para merecer esto?

─Alexy…

─Armin. ¡No es común que a un hombre le guste otro hombre! Tenía que haber sido mujer, así no ser nada raro, pero yo… —no podía mas, comencé a llorar delante de mi hermano.

─¡Alexy, para! — me grito, al tiempo que sentí su brazo envolviendo mi cuerpo, en un cálido abrazo. — Sabes que para el amor, no se ve el sexo o genero de la persona que amas. Solo lo amas y ya. Sea hombre o mujer, te tiene que amar tal cual sos. Esa fueron las mismas palabra que tú alguna vez me lo dijiste ya hace mucho tiempo

Aquellas palabras me reanimara, recordando lo que avía dicho en el perqué minutos antes de llegar, a casa.

─Gracias, Armin. — le tome de los hombros, lo mire a los ojos y le dije que pasaría de ahora en adelante. — Pero, sabes, decidí renunciar a él y comenzar desde cero.

Armin me miro desconcertado por la dura decisión que avía tomado, con respecto a Kentin. Pero él sabía mejor que nadie, que cuando tomo una decisión lo cumplo a pie de la letra, por más dolorosa que sea.

Al día siguiente, junto a Armin, nos dirigimos al instituto. Tuve que hacerle que prometa que no dirá a nadie sobre lo que paso con Ken, además de que no le reclamara nada a él. Conociendo como es mi hermano, es más que obvió que le encararía y le diría las mil y una.

Al llegar al establecimiento, nos encontramos con Rosalya quien estaba hablando con Iris, sobre nuevos alumnos en el instituto.

─¿Tendremos nuevos compañeros? — pegunto emocionado, esos signifícame nuevos amigos. Aunque sabía que a Armin me miraba era al único que no lo podía engañar mi falsa sonrisa.

─Alexy, Armin. Buenos días.

─Buenos días, iris. —le saludo Armin.

─Al parecer, Peggy nos acaba de dar la información de que vendrán dos nuevos alumno. —comento Rosalya, más curiosa que de costumbre.

─Y estarán en nuestra clase. El profesor Farres, los presentara en el primero periodo. —prosiguió Iris, después de Rosa.

Después de escuchar esa información, me quede más tiempo con las chicas, en cambio, Armin decidió entrar al salón, aprovechando así el poder jugar con su consola. ¿Cómo si no supiera lo que piensa mi gemelo? La plática se volvía mas amenamente divertido, mientras desviaba de vez en cuando la mirada, en dirección a la entrada del establecimiento, esperando encontrarme con una cabellera castaña. Solo rezaba que, mi confesión del día aterió no lo allá afectado, al borde de querer cambiar de instituto.

La hora paso fugaz mente, ya era tiempo de entrar a clase de historio y de conocer a los nuevos alumno, según Rosalya.

Una vez en clase, todo estamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, sin embargo no avía rastro alguno de Kentin. Impulsivamente, mire a mi gemelo, quien solo niega con la cabeza, sabiendo él a quien buscaba, con la mirada.

─Muy bien todos a sus asiento. —entro al salón el profesor Farres, seguido de cerca por Kentin, al verlo debó de admitir que, mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo, así dejando a un lado mi temor de que él se abría cambiado de escuela por mi culpa.— Quiero darle el anuncio de que tenemos alumnos nuevos el día de hoy. Por favor, adelante los dos.

Dos jóvenes hicieron su aparición. Uno era rubio, mientras que el otro era moreno, a simple visita se podría decir que, son amigos los dos.

─Ellos son, Gabriel y Erick. Caballero, ¿Por qué no se presentan?

El moreno dio un paso a delante, parecía que quería presentarse de inmediato, pero en un instante, se me queda viendo. Aquella acción hizo que mi cara se tiñera de mil colores más al cruzar su mirada con la mía.

─¡Oye yo te vi! — grito en pleno salón apuntándome con el dedo índice. — Eres el chico que lloraba en el parque

Un incomodo silencio envolvió todo el salón, pero no tardo para que todos el mundo me mirara curioso. "Esto no podría eta pasando ahora"

 **Continuara... Algún día XD**


End file.
